Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharger-equipped combustion engine which is mounted on a vehicle, in which a supercharger, that has a rotation axis extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle, compresses or pressurizes intake air and then supplies it to the combustion engine.
Description of Related Art
As a combustion engine mounted on a vehicle such as a motorcycle, there is a combustion engine which includes a supercharger driven by power from an engine rotary shaft, in which the supercharger pressurizes intake air and then supplies it to the combustion engine (e.g., Patent Document 1). Since the intake efficiency is increased by the use of the supercharger, output of the combustion engine improves. In the supercharger of Patent Document 1, power is transmitted to a drive shaft of the supercharger through an idler gear provided on an idler shaft which rotates in conjunction with the engine rotary shaft.